digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Renamon (Tamers)
Renamon is a from the Digimon . She is a main character in Digimon Tamers and related media, as the Digimon Partner of . According to Chiaki J. Konaka's notes, her name was originally going to be Lunamon.http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/plan-e.html Digimon Tamers: Concept Planning Notes Renamon and her digivolution forms are inspired from the Kitsune and other fox spirits of Asian myth. The name "Renamon" is derived from "Renard", the French word for Fox. Although her mega form, Sakuyamon, is clearly a female, the German dub of Digimon Tamers portrays Renamon, Kyuubimon, and Taomon as male. Appearance Renamon is powerful for a Rookie Digimon, as well as very swift and agile. She has fur sticking out from her shoulders and has a furry chest. Her only form of clothing are the purple sleeves she wears, which has a yin-yang symbol on each, and has three fingers and claws on each hand. Swirling symbols can also be seen on her knees, which are yellow, like most of her body. She also has long, white, three-toed legs and a long, white-tipped tail. She is far more mature than the other Rookie Digimon, considering her experience and her jaded view on life. Renamon's feral features and penetrating icy blue eyes can make her seem quite intimidating, even when she does not mean to give that impression. Renamon is a master martial-artist. Description 300px|thumb|right|Character Song: Flaming Ice Renamon became Rika's partner after Rika received her D-Power, shortly after a Digimon Cards tournament. Many Digimon seemed to want Rika as their Tamer, but Rika said she only wanted one strong Digimon as a partner. Then a blue card appeared, and Rika swiped it through her Card Reader, and it became her own D-Power. Rika then wished that Renamon was her partner, and Renamon remained as Rika's companion throughout the Tamers season. At first, Renamon's view on humans was that they were just aids for Digimon in digivolving, and her Tamer, Rika, thought that Digimon were just fighting machines. The two had a distant relationship. Though as time passed, the two saved each other on many occasions and their friendship grew stronger. This was first realized after Renamon, critically injured in a battle with a Dokugumon, was able to evolve into Kyubimon following Rika's outburst of emotion at losing her, as seen in episode 6. It reached its zenith when it enabled the final Biomerge that sparked Sakuyamon's birth. Also, while Renamon liked to battle enemies, she respected when it wasn't her battle to fight and wouldn't interfere, such as when Guilmon battled Devidramon. Rika wanted her to fight but she refused, saying it was Guilmon's fight not hers. She gets along with Guilmon and Terriermon well (not so much with Guilmon at first), but she has an interesting love-hate relationship with Impmon, as seen in episode 19, where she seems semi-concerned for his safety, and also upon leaving the Digital World, where she feels she must rescue Impmon and bring him back to the Real World with her. Attacks: * : Summons a cloud of razor-sharp shards that she fires on her foe. * : Engulfs fists and feet in a raging inferno of blue flames after glowing in a ghostly blue light, then leaps into the air and kicks and slices at foes. Other forms The name "Renamon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Renamon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The rookie form, however, remains the most common and preferred form. Notes and References Category:Partner Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars